User talk:Felix Omni/Mafia
Can I play? [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 11:30, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :Of course, go ahead and put your name down in the sign-ups. 11:34, 10 March 2008 (UTC) If morghan is rollblocked Thats not possible is it? Since The Rollblocker (Tahlk) is mafia? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:46, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :Rojis can. And if Morghan dies, its basically a race to see who can lynch/murder the other faction first? --Shadowcrest 20:53, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Dunkoro is a master strategist and mediocre monk. I lolled. Mediocre is a severe overstatement (stupid AI). - ' Ad Victoriam' 04:41, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :Well I haven't finished defining all the roles yet; keep in mind that, considering how long Shadowcrest's game took to finish, it could still be a couple months before mine even begins. There may well be a night-time roleblocker on the Sunspear team before I'm done. 05:04, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Ummm OK. I signed up, but had a few questions. I read the webpage that explained how Mafia works, however, what form of communication do you guys use to decide everything? 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 16:37, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :The mafia generally have their own private forum. All day stuff is done here, on whatever day it is' talk page. --Shadowcrest 16:42, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::OK. So if I am in the mafia, then I get a secret link to a forum? Cool. (btw, if any of this is email involved, please use my solemn0090@hotmail.com address rather than my correct_jeans one or my Stanford one) kthx. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 16:45, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::Er, is entry to this closed yet? Once again i notice everyone else signed up ages ago, but at the same time nothing says entry is closed yet :P-- - (Talk/ ) 10:50, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Entry is open until a few days before it starts, and we still have Jedi's and Isk8's games to go. So it's not closed. 10:52, 25 May 2008 (UTC) My thoughts on roles Since these are just my opinion, you are free to disregard anything I say, of course. But I'll say them anyway. *General Morgahn- If he dies, the mafia loses unless they outnumber the towns, in which case they would win anyway. A liability more than an asset? *Rual, Stealer of Hope- Seems counter-productive. He could reveal a mafia (a member of his team), and have them lynched; or reveal a town, and prevent them from being lynched. Any use? *Topo- He kills himself to resurrect a Margonite. So, unless you choose not to reveal any roles when a player is lynched, he's killing himself to resurrect a person who will be re-lynched again the next day, right? *Sogolon- Unless he's lynched before the mafia attempt to kill him, he is (in effect) invincible, since nobody would lynch a guy targeted by the mafia. Only way he would die is if the inventor has some item that kills a random person, and even then the chances of it killing him are slim. I realize that the roles aren't done being refined (or even created), but here's my early feedback. Hope you don't mind :) --Shadowcrest 19:03, 7 June 2008 (UTC)